Twin Magnet
by Varianto A
Summary: minako menolak cinta akihiko untuk orang lain! Siapakah lelaki yang beruntung itu? Read and Review please!


**Twin Magnet**

A/N: Hey Guys! Vari is back with another Minato and FeProtagonist love story! I got this idea from Vocaloid song **'magnet'**. Thanks to **Yarra** for give me some inspiration (and as I promise I make this story in a week! I never back down from my promises!)! Haha even this pairing doesn't have many fans; I will make this pairing rise from the grave and go to the top. Enough blabbering! Enjoy the story okay?

Disclaimer: I don't have P3P. They belong to Atlus! (I heard Atlus changed their name, is that true?)

"M-maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Pemuda berambut abu-abu (Abu-abu, silver, atau putih sih?) bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Dia memberikan sebuah bunga mawar ke perempuan berambut coklat kemerahan, dengan mata yang (benar-benar) merah, dan Mp3 player yang tergantung di lehernya.

Perempuan itu menatap mata hitam pemuda itu sebelum berkata, "Maaf Akihiko-senpai. Aku sudah menyukai orang lain…"

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang dipuja-puja di sekolahnya; karena ketampanan dan keahliannya dalam berolah raga di tolak oleh kohainya.

"Apa kau serius Minako?" Minako mengangguk dan mengembalikan bunga mawar yang diberikan Akihiko.

"Maaf senpai. Bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja?" tanya Minako dengan senyuman manis yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Apa itu Shinjiro?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Atau Junpei?"

"Ha?"

"Atau Ken?"

"Apa!"

"Yang kau suka?"

Ingin rasanya Minako menampar pemuda itu walaupun dia senpainya. Tapi, dia membiarkan amarah itu berlalu.

"Maaf senpai. Aku akan kembali ke asrama duluan." Sesaat Minako membalikkan badan Akihiko memegang tangannya.

"Jawab Pertanyaanku dulu!" Ucap Akihiko setengah teriak.

Minako berusaha melepaskan tangan Akihiko dari tangannya. Bukannya dilepaskan Akihiko menarik tangan Minako dan memeluknya.

"Ini bukti perasaanku kepadamu. Terimalah diriku."

Minako masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dengan keras. Akihiko menatap wajah Minako yang meronta lalu mencium bibir Minako yang berwarna merah.

Setelah beberapa saat Akihiko melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Minako dengan senyum Innocent, "Bagaimana? Kau sekarang percaya kan?"

Minako mengepalkan tangan kanannnya dan langsung meninju wajah akihiko. Akihiko mental beberapa meter dan warna biru mulai menodai wajah Akihiko.

"Senpai tahu kata 'Tidak' kan! Aku menyukai orang lain dan kau tidak bisa mengubah itu!" Ucap Minako dengan wajah merah karena amarah dan air mata kekecewaan.

Minako memutar tubuhnya dan langsung meninggalkan Akihiko yang tergeletak di jalan. Akihiko menghela nafasnya. Mengapa pukulan cewek lebih menyeramkan dari pukulan atlit tinju? Itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Minako membuka pintu dormnya dan langsung bertemu cewek manis berambut hijau lumut(?) dengan senyuman manis yang melelehkan hati pria.

"Minako-chan! Bagaimana kalau kita ke-" Sebelum selesai pertanyaannya Minako sudah menghilang. Dia ninja ya? Pikir semua orang.

"Hmm, aneh." Gumam Mitsuru yang dapat didengar Yukari yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apanya yang aneh Mitsuru-senpai?" tanya Yukari dengan wajah penasaran.

"Rasanya leader wanita kita menjauhi kita beberapa MInggu ini…" jawab Mitsuru dengan wajah serius.

"Really? Ung… dia cuman gak jalan-jalan bareng aku selama dua minggu." Ucap Yukari yang berhasil mengingatnya.

Mitsuru berusaha mengingat. "Dia juga nggak ke Student Council selama tiga minggu…"

Junpei yang dari tadi main P3P di PSP curi-curi dengar. "Woo, Yuka-tan dan senpai sedang nge-gossip! Yuka-tan sih udah tahu kalau dia tukang gossip, tapi kalau Mitsuru-senpai… Tak kusangka!"

Yukari dan Mitsuru memukul Wajah Junpei dengan Kencang dan Junpei mental sampai menabrak meja makan. "BERISIK STUPEI!" teriak mereka bebarengan.

Stupei… eh maksud saya Junpei tergeletak di lantai dengan lebam-lebam di wajahnya.

"Ano… lebih baik kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita lagi." Usul Fuuka dangan wajah khawatir. Mengapa? Karena gebetannya dibuat lebam-lebam oleh temannya. (Fu: AKu bukan gebetannya! V: Terserah orang napa!)

Mitsuru dan Yukari menahan amarahnya dan meninggalkan Junpei yang sekarat. "Baik… sampai mana kita?" tanya Mitsuru yang sudah kembali normal.

"ng… tadi baru sampai Mitsuru-senpai. Sekarang giliranku." Fuuka berusaha mengingat. "Minako-chan selama seminggu tidak ke ekskul memasak."

Ken yang dari tadi main sama Koromaru duduk disamping Fuuka dan memangku Koromaru. "Sedang ngomongin apa senpai?"

"Oh Ken-kun! Aku mau bertanya sesuatu!"

"Boleh. Apa pertanyaannya Yukari-senpai?"

"Sudah berapa lama Minako-chan tidak berbicara denganmu?"

Ken menunduk sedih. "Sudah seminggu…"

Temperatur di lobby berkurang beberapa derajat sesaat Ken mengeluarkan wajah sedihnya.

"ung… Koromoru?" tanya Yukari.

"*Whine*"

Yukari menoleh kearah Aegis yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Aegis tolong terjemahkan."

"Roger. Koromaru-san bilang kalau dia tidak bermain dengan Minako-san selama lima hari." Ucap Aegis dengan wajah datar. (V: Disini Aegis masih belum terlalu mengerti perasaan manusia!)

"Tambah aneh" gumam Mitsuru.

"Ne~ Shinjiro-senpai… sudah berapa lama Minako tidak berbicara denganmu?"

Shinjiro yang sedang membaca majalah masak menatap yukari dengan tatapan jangan-pernah-tanya-pertanyaan-itu.

"Hmph."

Yukari merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. "ung… tidak jadi…"

"Tiga minggu…" gumam Shinjiro dengan suara yang hampir tak didengar.

"Huh?"

"TIGA MINGGU! DAMMIT!" Teriak Shinjiro.

Mitsuru menenangkan Shinjiro yang naik pitam. "SHINJIRO DIAM!" dengan teriak…

Lalu shinjiro diam seribu kata, "Dammit…" sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan kata.

Mitsuru menghela nafasnya. "Baik… jadi ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Arisato…"

"Siapa yang aneh?"

Semua anggota SEES melihat pemuda berambut biru dengan Mp3 player yang sama dengan Minako bersama dengan Akihiko yang memegang lebam di bawah matanya dan tubuhnya basah.

"Minato, Akihiko! Apa yang terjadi?"

Minato yang pertama kali bicara. "Aku menemukan dia tergeletak di jalan. Lalu kuperiksa tubuhnya dan melihat wajahnya yang lebam. Kuambil air minum di tasku dan ku siram dirinya." Jelasnya dengan nada yang monoton.

Mitsuru lalu menatap Akihiko. "Lalu mengapa kau dapat lebam itu Akihiko?"

Akihiko terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya tapi dia diberikan tatapan tajam dari seluruh orang (plus satu anjing) diruangan itu.

"Oke-oke! Akan kuceritakan!" Ucap Akihiko. "Aku… tadi menyatakan cintaku ke Minako." Semua orang plus Anjing kaget mendengar perkataan Akihiko.

"Dude! Are you serious!" tanya Junpei yang sudah bangun dari sakaratul mautnya.

"Lalu Lalu?" tanya Yukari yang tak sabaran. Mengapa? Agar menjadi bahan pembicaraan di sekolah.

"Aku ditolak…" Akihiko menghela nafasnya. "Dia menyukai laki-laki lain…"

Mitsuru mengelus pundak Akihiko. "Sabar… lalu bagaimana kau mempunyai lebam di matamu?"

Akihiko merasakan darah mengalir kewajahnya dan membuat pipinya memerah. "Aku menciumnya…"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Teriak Shinjiro yang dari tadi mendengarkan Akihiko.

"Senpai bercanda kan?" Tanya Yukari yang gak santai.

"No way!" ucap Fuuka yang masih kaget.

Minato? Dia diam saja tapi inilah yang ada di dalam hatinya:

Minako? Ciuman? Dengan DIA? He must DIE!

"Well, tapi dia bukannya senyum malah ninju mataku dengan sangat amat keras." Akihiko berusaha bercanda. "Mungkin dia bisa menjadi petinju yang baik…"

Tak disadari tangan Minato berhubungan dengan wajah Akihiko dengan sangat amat kencang. Akihiko langsung terpelanting ke arah Junpei yang duduk di lantai dan menimpanya.

"SENPAI! BERAT TAHU!" Teriak Junpei kayak orang gila.

"Go to hell!" Minato menerjang ke arah Akihiko dengan satu tujuan: Membunuh Akihiko.

"Minato! Jangan!" teriak Mitsuru yang langsung menghentikan Minato. "Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu. Jangan terbawa emosi."

Minato membalikkan badannya dan langsung menuju tangga tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Aki… kau tahu yang baru saja kau lakukan?' tanya Shinjiro dengan wajah serius.

Akihiko memegangi lebam yang bertambah diwajahnya. "Apa?"

"Kau melepaskan seorang monster…"

MInako menangis dikamarnya. Matanya menjadi sangat merah karena air mata yang keluar terus menerus. Dia menangis di meja belajarnya.

'Mengapa Akihiko-senpai seperti itu! Apa dia tak mengerti ucapanku! Baka!' itu yang sedang dipikirkan Minako.

Tok Tok Tok.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tak mau bertemu siapa-siapa!" teriak Minako dengan suara yang parau.

"Kau tak mau bertemu kakakmu sendiri?"

"Minato?" dengan cepat Minako menghapus air matanya dan langsung membuka pintu kamar.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Minato dengan wajah emotionless tapi ada sedikit kekhawatiran.

Minako mengangguk kecil. "Aku tak apa-apa…"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Kau yakin?"

"IYA!"

"Biarkan aku masuk."

"Ng… baik." MInako membiarkan Minato masuk ke kamarnya. Minato langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya dan Minako duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Rapi juga…" kritik Minato yang melihat seisi kamar adik kembarnya.

"ung… thanks?"

Minato tersenyum kecil melihat wajah adiknya. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi."

Minako tersentak kaget. "Benarkah?"

Minato mengangguk. "Ya dan aku sudah memukul Akihiko dengan kencang." Ucap Minato yang dilanjutkan oleh tawa.

Minako merasakan wajahnya memerah menatap wajah kakaknya. Mata merahnya bertemu dengan mata abu-abu kakaknya. Jika dilihat-lihat Minato adalah orang yang baik, pengertian, pendiam, dan menghormati wanita. Pria idaman bukan? Pasti banyak wanita mengejar Minato.

"Minako." Panggil kakaknya dengan sangat sopan.

"Ya?" Minako melihat wajah kakaknya yang sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Aku tahu ini Privasi tapi…" Minato menghela nafasnya. "Siapa yang kamu suka?"

"E-Eh?" Minako berpikir sebentar.

"Aku tahu dari cerita Akihiko. Tidak apa kau bisa beritahukan kakakmu ini." Ucap Minato dengan senyum kecil.

Minako berpikir dengan keras. Mana mungkin dia bilang kalau dirinya menyukai kakaknya sendiri. Jika anggota SEES tahu bagaimana? Tapi ini kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk memberitahukan perasaannya ke Minato. Tapi…

"Maaf…" Minato berdiri. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Minako tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dirinya tak mau kesempatan ini disia-siakan. Tapi, dia juga tak mau orang lain mengetahui perasaannya. Tanpa disadari Minako berdiri dan langsung mencium bibir kakaknya.

"A-aku mencintaimu…" ucap Minako setelah mencium bibir kakaknya.

Wajah mereka berdua sangat merah. Minako masih memeluk kakaknya dan Minato masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang barusan.

"Kau… bercanda kan?" tanya Minato dengan wajah seperti tomat.

MInako menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak… aku tidak bercanda."

Minato langsung melepaskan pelukan Minako. "Kau bercanda? Kita ini kakak adik! Mana mungkin kau…" sebelum ucapannya selesai Minato dipotong oleh bibir Minako yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

"Apa itu bukan bukti bahwa aku tidak bercanda?" tanya Minako.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya tidak percaya adikku menyukai kakaknya yang waktu lahirnya beda beberapa menit."

"Aku tak peduli kalau ini cinta terlarang. AKu hanya menyukaimu, mencintaimu, menyayangimu… tolong terimalah." Air mata mengalir di pipi minako untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Minato memeluk adiknya. "Aku… juga Mencintaimu. Tapi apa kau yakin kau ingin bersama kakakmu yang penuh kekurangan ini?" ucap Minato. "Aku yakin kau pasti menemukan orang yang lebih baik daripada diriku."

Minako menghapus air matanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak… aku tidak mau orang lain! Aku hanya ingin kamu! Sebagai kakak dan sebagai kekasih!" teriak Minako di dada Minato.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Minato.

Minako mengangguk tapi kepalamasih ada di dada Minato. "Aku yakin."

Minato menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah… mungkin cinta ini terlarang. Tapi aku tak peduli. Ini janjiku, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu dan akan melindungimu selama aku hidup."

Minako mengangkat wajahnya. "Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Senyuman kecil terpampang diwajahnya. Lalu mereka berdua menyatukan bibir mereka untuk ketiga kalinya. Kali ini Minato dengan sepenuh hati mencium adiknya dan kekasihnya. Minako mengalirkan air mata bahagia disaat mereka berciuman. Hatinya penuh kegembiraan dan kedamaian.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai berciuman, mereka menatap satu sama lain.

"I love you…"

A/N: Finally! It's done! So what do you think? Is it good or bad? Give me review or flame if you want. Well sorry for the miss type and sorry if this story confused all of you. My genre is adventure, supernatural, and fantasy not Romance. Well, maybe a little because I think love is wonderful. Well see ya guys! And don't forget to Review!

My Story when I making this story.

Rena: Hurry Up! It's Almost Monday!

Vari: Shut up Rena! I'm trying!

Rena: *Punch Vari* no whining! Hurry up!

Vari: yes mam…

Mom: Vari let's go eating.

Rena: Crap! I gotta go! *back to Vari's Mind*

Vari: Sorry mom. Gotta write.

Mom: Oh okay. But don't try to hard or your hands gotta fall.

Vari: …

(inside Vari's Mind)

Rena: Haha… That joke is Hillarious!

Vari: no it doesn't…

Rena is my alter ego. She is different from me. She always make things complicated. And I can't read hentai because of her.

Rena: Pervy! (pull my soul)

Vari: Ouch! Sorry! Just kidding!

About my other fic, I'm sorry for all of you. I have some writer's block! And my friend always criticizes me (but I punch him very hard.).

'Persona: Resurrection', 'persona: Lost and found', and 'Sun and moon: series' are my persona series project.

'SMT: Devil Follower' is my Megami tensei Series project.

And I'm gonna make One piece project, Naruto Project, and Harvest Moon project.

Rena: Finish your stories first! (burn my soul)

Vari: GYAAAAA! Okay! I get it!

See ya next time!


End file.
